


Timeline to the Luke Mahariel Series

by CidRod



Series: Timelines/Character Lists [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Grandpa Tamlen, storytime!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CidRod/pseuds/CidRod
Summary: This is a timeline of all planned stories in the Luke Mahariel Series





	

Luke Mahariel Timeline  
(A/N: This is the Timeline so far, if you didn’t want spoilers, shouldn’t have read it.)  
Luke is born.  
Five years old: Luke promises to become Merril’s Bond-Mate. (Dragon Age: Inquisition and the Dalish Dragoon prologue)  
15 years old: Luke, prepares to become a Hunter, but must still kill an animal to become a Hunter.  
Roughly 16 years old: Luke goes to Skyrim, while nonchalant he will change, then revert upon returning to Thedas, became the Gatekeeper of Justice.  
18-19 years old: Luke becomes a full hunter, forgets his promise to Merril.  
20 years old: Dragon Age: The Dalish Dragoon events unfold.  
~21 years old: Luke goes to Endiness (Chapter 4 - end of Dalish Dragoon).  
22 years old: Luke and Leliana, who is pregnant, flee Ferelden for selfish reasons, and arrive in Kirkwall. (Dragon Age: Kirkwall’s Dalish Hero/Defenders of Ferelden events unfolded.)  
23 years old: Tamlen ‘Leo’ Mahariel, son of Luke and Leliana born. Also Robina Mahariel becomes pregnant with Alistair’s son.  
25 years old: Luke kicks ass with Cid Rod Hawke in Kirkwall, Luke swears undying loyalty to his friend, no matter what.  
30 years old: Luke and Cid Rod Hawke start the Mage Rebellion (semi-unintentionally).  
33 years old: Dragon Age: Inquisition and the Dalish Dragoon (DAI) events unfold.  
36 years old: Dragon Age: Erebor’s Dalish Hero (The Hobbit) events unfold.  
~37 years old: Dragon Age: Luke of Rivendell (Lord of the Rings) events unfold.  
40 years old: Luke and Leliana retire to live out their last few decades in another Dimension, leaving with their son Tamlen, seemingly forever. Zathrian dies, shortly after sending them to their new home, unable to survive anymore.  
41 years old: Dragon Age: The Heart of the Dragoon Part 1-3 (Mass Effect 1-3) events unfolds.  
42 years old: Tamlen goes on to fall in love, and starts a family, first born son named Tamlen Luke Mahariel II, in his father’s legacy.  
43 years old: Robina Mahariel and Alistair celebrate 20th Anniversary, inviting the Mahariel ‘Clan’ to Ferelden for a massive week-long party, Luke and Leliana show, beyond all possible likeliness. Luke and Leliana never return to the other Dimension, staying with Tamlen’s family.  
51 years old: Luke and Alistair finally gain their Calling, and go, Leliana and Robina, unable to live without their loves follow, the group head into the deep roads, never returning, Inquisitor Zen Trevelyan, a ‘brother’ of sorts to Luke, plants 4 trees in Luke and company’s honor.  
A year after Luke’s Death: Dwarves finally push the Darkspawn back, taking back, half of the old Dwarven Empire, and King Bhelen, who Luke sided with at the last moment, names Luke a Paragon, and names the first reclaimed Thaig after Luke, the Mahariel Thaig.

(Now, since I’m supposed to have a story somewhere, the major plot for Heart of the Dragoon, which honestly its name is not 100% yet, may switch to Dragon Age: Luke & Mass Effect or something is in this, without-further ado, the Last Stand.)

Luke Mahariel, Leliana, Alistair, and Robina’s Last Stand, and Tamlen told a forgotten tale to the next Mahariel.

Together the party had cut through a hole, figuratively speaking, wiping out hundreds of Darkspawn, they were deep with-in the Darkspawn infested Deep Roads, there was no way out, and supplies were low, switching to the Darkspawn’s arrows, Leliana is still kicking ass, as is the others, Luke knowing his time was nearly up, prayed, “Maker guide my arm, Andruil let me have one last great hunt, Andraste guide me, Daedric Princes give me strength, Goddess forgive my failures…” Luke said, in prayer, to every religion he had come across in his path.  
“Brother, this is just like old times, right?” Robina asked Luke, whose black hair had finally turned white, his tattoos long gone, since all the hell he’s been through, his blood-red eyes the only thing disturbing about him.  
“Right, except today we fight! No more hiding…” Luke didn’t sound too full of himself.  
It was then, that the Darkspawn attacked, Luke would use his Dragoon Magic to turn the tide of the fight, for a while, before Leliana falls in battle, due to a Shriek, Luke then protects her corpse, in his last few breaths, he pulls her close, and cries silently, wishing he had fallen first, before a large Darkspawn Maul slams down on his head, the Dalish Dragoon is no more.  
Robina and Alistair fight like two demons, back to back, Robina’s magic taking hundreds of the Darkspawn down, but three more seem to replace each fallen Darkspawn, Alistair pushes Robina out of the way of a fatal strike, falling in battle, Robina, alone, closed her eyes, and cut her palm, “I surrender my body to you, Demons!” she’d yell, in anger, as she became an Abomination, charging the Darkspawn, and before falling she ripped the throats of three more Darkspawn, and abruptly exploded, leaving only ashes, of her death.  
The Darkspawn do not feast on the fallen Wardens, (or Leliana’s corpse), nor did they re-animate the dead, Luke and Leliana forever in each other’s arms, Alistair is moved over to them, most of the ashes put in a pouch and set in his hand, the 4 from then on a single area of non-corruption within the Deep Roads.  
The focus of the story shifts, to an old man, and a child.  
“And so passes Luke and Robina Mahariel, children of Theron Mahariel, Sabrae Keeper.” The voice of the old man would say, seemingly from nowhere. “So passes Leliana Mahariel, the mother of Tamlen Mahariel, and so passes Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden, as well.”  
“Tell me another story about the Dalish Dragoon?” The youthful voice of the child would ask, learning of the story of the Dalish Dragoon for the first time.  
“It’s getting late, but ok, one more story…this one isn’t per-say about Luke, but of his choices…” the Old Man said, and cleared his throat.  
“When Luke went to see Earth, and save the Galaxy from the Reapers, he saw many allies and friends die, for him, for the Systems Alliance, and for Cerberus.” So the old man started the tale.  
“But Cerberus was a terrorist group wasn’t it, grandpa?” The child asked.  
The Old Man would smile, and look up from the tome, the Life and Legend of Luke ‘Lycan’ Mahariel, by LLM, and Leliana Mahariel. “Yes, but that isn’t important yet…now, in his travels, he met many alien-races, Quarian, Salarian, Turian, Asari, Vorcha, Collector, Prothean, Krogan, Batarians, and Reapers. He had become fast friends with Tali’Zorah, Vas Normandy, a Quarian Engineer, Lia’Rah Xen’Rah Vas Normandy; Lia was another Quarian Engineer, Surio Demius a Turian Blackwatch member….”  
“Blackwatch?” the child asked.  
“Basically the best sons of bi-err…the best of the best of the Turian Hierarchy, they’re some of the best armed in the Hierarchy.”  
“Cool.” The child replied.  
“Yes….he also had help from the Asari, Liara T’Soni, an Asari Archeologist studying Prothean Technology and Lieria Lura, an Asari Command, then he had help from Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Grunt, and Urdnot Nilus, Nilus was once the Pirate King of the forgotten Pirate Confederacy, crushed by an unrelated Luke Mahariel two centuries before Luke’s time. There was also Garrus Vakarian, another Turian within Luke Mahariel Shepard’s team, Zaeed Massani, the Zaeed my grandson, Lt. Cortez a shuttle pilot, N7 would-be Recruit James, Gash James Rod, the ex-Republic Councilor, before Order 66 happened…and then there’s Sorok Vasra, a Salarian Scientist, STG, Spectre, etc.”  
“Wait, Luke knew Zaeed, and Admiral-Councilor Lloyd ‘Gash’ James Rod?” the Child asked, interested more.  
“Yes, well, there was also Thane Krios, Samara the Asari Justicar, Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Dr. Mordin Solus, Legion the Geth, and finally, he had a soldier unlike any other, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.” The old man said, reading the tome on the so called, HOD chapters. “Although Luke Mahariel was accordingly a Spacer-kid, and Paragon, he was in no way pure-hearted; he left workers to die to catch Vido, Zaeed’s old partner, who together founded the Blue Suns mercenary group.”  
“Another time, he sacrificed the colonists on the planet Watson to keep the colony’s infrastructure standing. He executed the hundreds of basta- err…bad people who dared to fight him, lost no one in his assault of the Collector Base, and Synthesized the galaxy…supposedly dying then, but he didn’t Luke lived on to be 52, a ripe-old age for a Warden, which surprises many even today.”  
“Grandpa is that how you got that scar on your left-eye?” the child asked.  
The Old Man grinned, and looked at his Grandson. “No, I got the scar in a fight with Nilus, two years before your father was born….anyhow…  
“Luke during the Reaper War, had lost a few friends, Mordin died curing the Genophage, Sorok Vasra, who had been one of Mordin’s students died protecting Nilus from a Husk swarm, led by a Marauder…  
“Lieria Lura supposedly died on Earth, buying Surio and Shepard’s crew time to get to the Normandy, as the laser cut through the infantry charge, Lia’Rah died in the Collector-attack on the Normandy SR-2, and Nilus, well, I know he is still alive, probably least.”  
“Wow, grandpa, I never knew Luke lost so many friends fighting the Reapers and Collectors.” The child said.  
“Well, young one, you haven’t even learned the best part.” The old man said.  
“What, that you’re Luke Mahariel? That you’re a Hero? That you were with Luke from the beginning?” the Child asked.  
The old man closed his eyes, reopening them, and smiled, his blood-red eyes, easy to notice. “No, I was never with my Father in his glory-days, I was his one reason to return home, alive, after each and every adventure, well besides Leliana.”  
“Wow! You’re Tamlen?! I never knew that, Grandpa!” the Child said, proudly.  
“Yes, it has been a long time since I went by Tamlen, almost 20 years now…I believe…” Old Tamlen said. “Just like you, young Luke Lycan Mahariel, in your great-grandfather’s honor.”  
“Grandpa, will I ever get to meet great-grandpa Luke?” LLM asked, Old Tamlen’d sigh, and look to the ground.  
“I wish you could, but he died, almost three years ago, Zen Trevelyan sadly has never proven the death of your great-grandfather, but we suspect he is resting, ‘across the ocean’.” Tamlen’d say, and close his eyes, taking a pleasant nap.


End file.
